He's Not Always Faithful
by Shaniique
Summary: This boy standing in front of me has messy black hair, deep brown eyes and a smile that would make any girl faint. "I'm Esther." I reply with a small smile. James extends his hand and I shake it. His touch sends tingles up my arms and my heart begins to pound.
1. Chapter 2: Just a boy?

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the world of Harry Potter. Only the AWESOME-SAUCE J.K Rowling does!  
**Authors Note: **Hi guys! This is my first story so its joined with a close friend (MaraudersAtHeart) Sorry about the wait! For the first chapter of the story in James point of view check out _I'm Not Always Faithful_ by MaraudersAtHeart! 3

**He's Not Always Faithful**

**Chapter 2: **  
**((Esther's P.O.V))**

"_Um, I'm James."_

This boy standing in front of me has messy black hair, deep brown eyes and a smile that would make any girl faint. "I'm Esther." I reply with a small smile. James extends his hand and I shake it. His touch sends tingles up my arms and my heart begins to pound. From behind me I hear Erica yelling out at the top of her lungs.

"ESTHER, HURRY UP AND GET OVER HERE!" I turn around to her and motion for her to go into the shop without me. I can see she's watching James with envious eyes and frown at her.

I turn back to James and say, "I kind of have to go now, bye." I realize then that James hasn't let go of my hand. I quickly drop my arm to my side and begin to head back to Erica.

"Wait." James says to me and I turn back to face him.

"Yeah?" I ask puzzled.

"Um," James seems lost for words for a second before continuing on. "Thanks again..."

"Don't mention it and you might want to actually put the jacket on..." I smile sweetly at him when I see he's gone a shade of crimson. I head back to Erica and walk into Flourish and Blotts with her.

"Mystery man eh?" She says smirking at me.

"Well...I suppose so..." I start before she cuts me off.

"What's his name?"

"James."

"As in _James Potter_?"

"Umm I guess..." I say. I'd heard rumours of this guy but they were just rumours right?

"You _GUESS! _He's like one of the hottest guys out there!" Erica says pulling a fan girl face.

"Oh..." I mutter. I wonder how many girls are like this? Erica continues on as if she didn't hear me.

"He was also available until that bitch Evans took him." Erica frowned at the mention of the girl.

"Wait, he's taken?" I say bewilderedly.

"Yeah." Erica looks at me funnily. "Have you been living under a rock? He's been with Evans for at least 2 years now!"

"Oh." I say trying to keep the disappointment out of my voice. Wait a second! Do I actually like this guy? I thought about it for a moment. I guess he was cute... A little more than cute. Sweet too but I'd only just met him 5 minutes ago!

Erica seems to pick up on my disappointment and nearly shouts to the whole world, "You like him don't you!" A few of the shoppers turn to stare at Erica. The owner of the store gives her a disapproving look at us from behind the counter.

"Maybe, a little... I think." I reply to her in a hushed voice.  
I still have no idea myself...  
-_A Few Hours Later-_-

I walk up the stairs to my room closing the door behind me. I had finally been ably to get Erica to stop making such a fuss over James and how I looked at him. Yada Yada Yada... I swear that girl doesn't know how to shut up!  
I throw my books onto my bed before walking back out of my room. I pad down the stairs into the kitchen and open the fridge taking the pumpkin juice bottle out with _'Wingardium Leviosa'_. I pour myself a drink with this before levitating the bottle back into the fridge. I pick up the glass and begin to walk back up the stairs when I hear my Dad having a heated discussion with somebody in his room.  
I turn back and listen through the door.

Dad and another man are fighting over the arrangements of some masquerade ball... Sounds like fun!


	2. Chapter 4: Unpleasant Meeting

**He's Not Always Faithful**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the world of Harry Potter nor am I making any profit out of this.

**Authors Note: **Oh my goodness! I have had the worst writers block for the last month or so, sorry for the delay. Lately MaraudersAtHeart has been on the verge of pummeling me into oblivion if I don't post this up. She resents this ;D I am so glad for all the interest I've seen! Hopefully this story will go for and once more I'm so sorry about the wait! As always

_Read away…_

**Chapter 4: **Unpleasant Meeting

It had been a week since my encounter with James and I was beginning to wonder if I'd see him again when I was asked to help plan a social event by my father. I was all for it at the start but when it was mentioned to me that it was being held by the Potters an alarm in my head went off. We, being my father and I, had just apperated to the Potters house and were confronted by an eager Mr. Potter.

"Welcome! My son and his fiancée will be down here soon, if I can, may I steal your father for something?" Mr. Potter said linking arms with my father, not even waiting for a reply. Soon they were out of sight and I was left alone. I spotted a few pictures on the mantel piece of James and in my boredom I wandered over and looked through them. I gave a small smile when I found one of James and a couple of other boys mucking around in what looked like their first year at Hogwarts. It was now that James and Lily chose to apperate in behind me. I quickly turned around and took in the sight of them together. It sent chills down my spine, both of them, together…

I shook that thought out of my mind as James extended his hand and said with a smile, "I'm James and this is Lily." I faltered for a moment before I realized that I was never supposed to have met James before, I quickly shook his hand before Lily could notice and shook her outstretched hand. "I'm Esther," I replied noticing that Lily was looking me up and down like a piece of meat. James noticed this and quickly cleared his throat, going on to say, "Well I guess you girls should go and start on the decorations…" He then gave Lily a quick kiss before leaving the room. Was he taunting me?!

That was how I ended up stuck with Lily with a choice between two horrendous curtain covers.

"This one will go with the carpet, and give the room a more airy feel," Lily said in her know-it-all tone to me, holding up a beige piece of material for me to see. I had only been with her for five minutes but it felt like a lifetime. And anyway when did she become the best interior decorator in the whole wizarding world?! I thought for a bit, letting her think she'd won me over with the horrendous piece of cloth when I pulled out my wand and with a quick flick of the wrist transfigured a dull green piece of cloth into a vibrant icy blue curtain cover.

"How about this one?" I asked Lily holding it up. Her expression was priceless.

"No! This one is so much better," Lily replied indignantly, placing the cloth back on the table. I did the same, crossing my arms. James took this moment to enter the room, mouth full of food. "Jamie-boo, which one do you think would go better?" Lily looked lovingly into James' eyes. James barely held her gaze before pointing to the one he believed was better.

James swallowed his mouthful of food and gave Lily a quick kiss on the cheek before leaving the room calling behind him, "I'm off to visit the boys."

Lily glared daggers at me, that's when I realized James had pointed to the cloth I had designed. I gave her a quick smug look before transfiguring the curtains to that very design. The next few hours of with Lily were torture; hopefully the actual Ball would be more pleasant.


End file.
